The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of pot-type Solidago plant, botanically known as Solidago cutleri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Solbut’.
The new Solidago originated from a chance open-pollination in Cippenham, Slough, Berkshire, United Kingdom of an unnamed selection of Solidago cutleri, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Solidago cutleri, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Solidago was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant in a controlled environment in Cippenham, Slough, Berkshire, United Kingdom in 1994. The selection of this plant was based on its plant habit, ray floret coloration and resistance to Powdery Mildew.
Asexual reproduction of the new Solidago by cuttings was first conducted in Bressingham, Diss, Norfolk, United Kingdom in February, 1997. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Solidago are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.